


Premonition of Evil

by AlexaMarquisa



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaMarquisa/pseuds/AlexaMarquisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a routine trip to San Francisco.  So why is Anne so anxious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition of Evil

#  Premonition of Evil

 

“McGarrett,” Steve barked into the phone after the first ring.

 

“Steve? Frank Dugan.”  Frank was the San Francisco District Attorney.

 

“Frank, good to hear from you.  So are we going to court?” Steve asked.

 

“That we are.  The judge just sent over the final schedule.  I’ll need you here on Wednesday.  Can you make that?”

 

“Shouldn’t be a problem.  I’ll fly out tomorrow afternoon and be ready first thing Wednesday morning.”

 

“Fine, Steve, I’ll see you in court.”

 

Steve pressed the phone button to call Jenny.

 

“Yes, Steve?”

 

“Jenny, book me on the 2:30 flight tomorrow to San Francisco please.  Leave the return flight open.”

 

“Got it.”  Steve knew Jenny would handle the travel arrangements with her usual efficiency.  Steve went back to studying the file on his desk.

 

 

 

After a late dinner, Steve and Anne walked down to the beach to enjoy the moonlight on the water. 

 

“I got a call from the San Francisco D.A. today.  Looks like they’re ready for me to testify in the Braden case.  I’ll fly out tomorrow afternoon and should be back by Thursday night, Friday at the latest,” Steve said as they strolled through the sand. 

 

Anne stopped dead in her tracks at his statement.  “That’s the teenager who was on drugs and killed a salesclerk, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes.  He was here on vacation with his parents and needed a fix.  He made a local connection, bought some heroin, and went on a wild rampage.  He didn’t even remember killing the store clerk,” Steve stared sadly out over the gentle waves lapping at the shoreline.  

 

They were quiet for several minutes, then turned and walked home in silence. 

 

As they walked toward the bedroom, Anne stopped Steve and looked him straight in the eye.  Steve slipped his arms around her waist, unsure of her mood. 

 

“Steve, I’m going with you to San Francisco.”  She watched his expression. 

 

“Honey, I’ll be back in a couple of days.  I –“

 

“Steve, I’m going with you.”  Anne’s voice was calm but firm.  Steve looked puzzled.  He regularly traveled on these short trips and she had never reacted like this. 

 

“Anne, you know I want to have you with me, but I don’t understand why this trip—“

 

“Steve, I’m going with you,” she quietly stated as she took his face in her hands and studied him intensely.  Steve knew she had made up her mind and would not change it. 

 

“Alright, love.”

 

 

They were at the courthouse at 8:30 Wednesday morning.  As they entered the courtroom, Anne felt a chill run across her. 

 

Frank was already in the courtroom with his notes spread out on the defense table. 

 

“Steve! Good to see you.  Hope you got a good night’s rest,” Frank greeted him warmly. 

 

“Frank, how are you? Yes, we got in about 10 last night,” Steve answered as the two men shook hands.  “Frank, I’d like you to meet Anne Sheffield.  Anne, Frank Pagan, District Attorney.”

 

Frank extended his hand to Anne.  “Miss Sheffield.  Pleasure to meet you.”

 

Anne smiled at him, “How do you do, Mr. Pagan.  Steve speaks very kindly of you.  And please call me Anne.” 

 

“And I’m Frank.  Yes, Steve and I have had worked on quite a few cases together,” Frank replied, glancing at Steve before continuing.  “We’ll be getting started very soon so you two can have a seat there in the gallery.  Steve, you’ll be our first witness.  This case is pretty open and shut.  I don’t expect any hiccups.” 

 

 

Despite her unfounded anxiety, Anne was fascinated with the courtroom process.  The constant back-and-forth between the attorneys and the judge, and the room full of jurors and gallery observers made for a very interesting day. 

 

As Frank predicted, Steve was soon on the witness stand, and both his testimony and Frank’s legal skills made a convincing case against the teenager. 

 

The prosecution’s case was completed by the lunchtime break.  When court resumed, Steve was again called to the stand, this time by the defense.  But the case was solid, and by late afternoon the case was delivered to the jury.  The judge decided that due to the lateness of the hour, they would resume the next day. 

 

Frank, Steve, and Anne had a pleasant dinner at one of the best seafood restaurants on the Pier.  After dinner they strolled along the wharf enjoying the beautiful sunset.  Frank pointed out the highlights of the area to Anne, then he left the couple to enjoy the rest of the evening alone.  As enjoyable as the evening was, Anne felt an uneasiness that she just couldn’t shake. 

 

The next morning, the jury took very little time to review the case.  By 10:15 they had a verdict and the judge summoned court back into session.  As expected, the teen was found guilty and given a very heavy sentence.  Anne felt heaviness settle on her that she couldn’t explain. 

 

As the courtroom emptied, Steve and Anne stepped up to the attorney’s table to congratulate Frank on winning the case.  The trio continued talking as they exited the courtroom into the hallway. 

 

“Steve, wait here for just a minute,” Frank said to Steve.  “I want you to meet another member of my team.  He’s in the courtroom just down the hall today.  I’ll go see if he can get away for just a minute.”  

 

Steve and Anne waited in the hallway as Frank swiftly strode down to the next courtroom and disappeared through its doors. 

 

Anne’s anxiety was growing stronger by the moment but she had no idea of its source.  In her restlessness, she dropped her suit jacket that had been draped across her arm. 

 

As Steve quickly bent to pick up the jacket, Anne heard a loud shot then felt a searing burning slam into her right shoulder.  She squeezed her eyes shut as she fell backwards.  There was a deafening roar in her ears and the smell of something burning hanging in the air. 

 

At the sound of the shot, Steve spun around with his gun in hand.  He instantly spotted the gunman – the convicted teenager’s father.  The man’s face was twisted in anguish.  His shaking hands were wrapped tightly around the gun and he was aiming straight at Steve. 

 

Before Steve could fire, a bailiff tackled the man, sending both the gunman and the bailiff to the ground.  Two security guards joined the scuffle, wresting the gun from the man and securing him in handcuffs. 

 

Steve replaced his gun in his holster and turned back to Anne.  She was lying on her back with blood oozing from her right shoulder.  Her face was wrinkled in pain. 

 

Steve grabbed her jacket, wadded it up and pressed it against her shoulder wound to stem the bleeding, making Anne cry out in pain.

 

“Easy, love, easy,” he told her. 

 

“Steve?” Anne reached out her hand for him and he quickly took it.

 

“I’m here, honey.  Take it easy,” he told her.

 

“Are you okay?” she whispered, trying to focus on his face.

 

Steve’s face softened a bit.  “Yes, love, I’m fine.”

 

“Did you get him, Steve?” 

 

“Yes, love, we got him.”  He looked around anxiously. 

 

Frank appeared and kneeled beside Anne.  “An ambulance is on the way,” he told Steve.  “How bad is she?”

 

“Looks like the bullet ran the length of her shoulder and exited at the back of her neck… thankfully.” 

 

Frank looked back at the man being dragged away in handcuffs then he looked in the direction of the path of the bullet. There was a chunk of plaster missing from the wall.  The bullet was presumably lodged in the wall. 

 

Frank looked at Steve.  “You know he was aiming at you,” he commented. 

 

Steve only glanced at his friend, saying, “Yes, I know.  If I hadn’t reached down to pick up Anne’s jacket, he would have made his target.” 

 

_That’s why Anne was so insistent upon coming with me on this trip,_ Steve thought to himself.  _She somehow knew I was in danger._

 

“Where is that ambulance?” Steve roared, looking around the hallway.

 

Frank quickly stood. “I’ll go check,” and he strode off. 

 

“Steve?” Anne whispered, squeezing his hand.

 

“Yes, love, I’m right here.”

 

“Steve, I feel strange… tingly...” 

 

“Hold on, honey.  It’s the shock. Try to take it easy,” he told her, quickly pulling off his jacket and covering her. 

 

Steve could hear the wail of the ambulance siren approaching.  The police and bailiffs were clearing the bystanders away to make room for the ambulance attendants who quickly appeared led by Frank. 

 

In the ambulance, Anne slipped in and out of consciousness.  In a lucid moment she opened her eyes looking anxiously for Steve but not seeing him.  Anxiously she raised her head calling out for him.

 

“Easy, Anne, I’m here.  Lay still, honey,” Steve gently spoke to her as he took her face in his hands.  Anne calmed at his touch.

 

Anne, with Steve by her side, was quickly whisked away to the emergency room where a brief examination determined she required the skills of a surgeon to stitch the shoulder wound. 

 

Steve paced anxiously in the waiting room for the surgery to be complete.  The couple was reunited late afternoon as Anne was moved into a private room.  Finally alone, Steve gently took her hand in his and leaned over her to raise her fingers to his lips. 

 

Anne slowly opened her eyes and struggled to focus on him.  “Steve,” she mumbled, trying to escape the effects of the anesthetic.

 

“I’m here, honey.”  Steve tenderly stroked her forehead. 

 

“Steve, you’re okay, aren’t you?” she slowly asked.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.  Rest now, love.” Anne smiled at him and closed her eyes. 


End file.
